


Stress Relief

by Grimmseye



Series: he's caught between the moon and the sun [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Mollymauk gets what he wants, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmseye/pseuds/Grimmseye
Summary: “I said quiet.” His voice was a hiss. “Or am I going to have to find a proper way to gag you, too?”Molly tried to speak around the intrusion, face burning. His pants felt tight, his skin was flushed. Everything Essek threatened, he wanted to beg for. Instead he was swallowing the saliva that pooled in his mouth, tongue heaving up against Essek’s fingers.------Essek tries to overwork himself. Mollymauk tries to make him relax, in a mutually-beneficial manner.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss
Series: he's caught between the moon and the sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Little note that naturally the behavior exhibited here isn't indicative of what's okay in real life, etc etc 
> 
> Anyway! ABitH got its one nsfw chapter, the rest are being quarantined from the fic so I can be as self indulgent as I want without having to build up to it. Today's flavor: face-fucking.

A general absence from his own home wasn’t unusual for Essek. Typically it meant he’d fixated on some new project, and the best Mollymauk could do was set aside a portion of dinner for  _ whenever  _ he intended to drift back inside and actually eat.  _ Sometimes,  _ if he was feeling particularly nice, Mollymauk would go as far as to carry a plate up to his workshop and make sure he actually got some food through the day.

On the days when Essek snarled at him to be left alone, Molly knew the project was for  _ work.  _

The concept of a job like Essek’s was still a bit foreign to him. Work for Mollymauk had always been finding parents with young children or drunken youths to spring circus tickets upon them, or laying out a deck of cards and guiding their hands to the ones he wanted them to draw. Fuzzier memories suggested work was taking a handful of coins to hunt down a murderer, to disassemble a malfunctioning construct. Nothing was ever steady, work was just whatever would keep him fed.

Essek, on the other hand, had a place he sometimes went to and people he usually reported to, and they would send him home with projects. He’d finish one, pull his hair out until it was finished, get a moment to  _ breathe, _ and then two weeks later he’d have another. It was an endless, infuriating cycle.

Molly had seen Essek physically collapse from the stress, before, though only afterwards. He’d opened the door to see him slumped onto the floor with fallen books and runic equations scattered around him, and even after that Essek had refused to ask for an extension to his deadline. 

_ “Is it named that because you’ll kill yourself before you reach it,”  _ Molly had asked, while forcing him into a bed. Molly wasn’t exactly a brute, but he sure as hell was stronger than Essek Thelyss. 

All of that was to say that when Essek growled through the door, Molly just picked the lock and stepped inside. 

It was only a study, and  _ not  _ the place where Essek tested his projects. Molly liked the guy but he was not going into the-room-where-Essek-explodes-things-on-accident if he could help it. This room, though, was a comfortable place: a working desk, bookshelves brimming with texts that made Molly’s eyes glaze over, an armchair, even a sofa that Molly suspected was used as a bed sometimes. 

It was perfect for his plans. 

Hunched over the desk, Essek didn’t even notice him enter. Molly could easily slip a sword into his hand and get the blade to his throat like this. Essek only liked to be pushed around  _ sometimes,  _ though, and Molly figured trying his luck today was a surefire way to get magic’d out the window. 

Instead he announced himself: “Working late again, Mister Thelyss?” 

Essek jumped, violently. Molly snickered as he whipped around to glare at him, no small amount of anger in his face. 

_ “What,”  _ Essek gritted out, rising from his seat, “did I  _ say.” _

It was even a little intimidating. That mantle gave him a look of regal authority, the literal flash in his eyes a reminder of the magic he wielded. Heat teased at Molly’s cheeks as he took a small step back. 

Yeah. Yeah, he wanted Essek to  _ destroy  _ him. 

Mollymauk took a breath and shifted his weight to press forward, striding towards Essek. He ran his fingers down Essek’s mantle, a purr in his voice as he said, “I don’t remember  _ exactly  _ what you said, but it  _ sounded _ like  _ someone please give me some much-needed stress relief.”  _

He saw it click in Essek’s face. Molly bit his lip around a grin. 

_“Mollymauk,”_ Essek growled, and Molly felt his eyes widen as he leaned towards Essek. “I am _busy._ Take care of yourself, or find someone else.” 

Molly deflated. Apparently he’d need to try  _ much  _ harder. Essek almost never encouraged him to seek other partners —the man was a little bit possessive. Really, it was cute how hard he tried not to let it show, and how quietly pleased he looked whenever Molly said… 

“But you’re my favorite,” Molly insisted, and again there was that softening of his expression, the barely-there flash of satisfaction. “Come on, just give me a few minutes?” 

“I am busy,” Essek repeated. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something else, then thought better of it. He returned to his chair, shaking his head as he tried to find his place again. 

Mollymauk’s tail lashed. 

Essek clearly expected him to just take his leave, though one ear was tilted backwards, still tracking his presence. Molly huffed, and then smirked. He knew what buttons to push. He could work for it.

He sauntered up to Essek in his seat, and slid his arms around Essek’s shoulders. Essek froze, pen pressed to a page. “Mollymauk,” he said, voice in warning. “What are you doing.” 

“Watching,” Molly purred. He nuzzled a cheek to Essek’s, mindful of his horns. “I don’t really get any of this, but I  _ do  _ like seeing you in your element.”

That was the truth. Molly wished he had more opportunity to see Essek casting when they weren’t fighting for their lives. There was nothing that got him hot like seeing Essek tear a fissure through existence, pure force rending a path. Sometimes he wanted to feel that same force drag him to Essek’s whims, pin him to a bed or force him to his knees.

Essek took a deep breath, shoulders lifting with it, and let it out. He didn’t move Mollymauk away, made a valiant effort to return to his work. 

A grin pulled at Molly’s lips before he let his expression melt into something wanton and buried his face against Essek’s shoulder. With his eyes slitted open, he saw Essek had stopped writing, fingers tense around his pen. “You really are  _ so  _ attractive, you know,” Molly breathed. “And you expect me to just go find someone else?” He laughs, disbelieving. When he presses his lips to Essek’s jaw, he feels his breath hitch. 

“Maybe I will,” Molly murmurs, regretfully. “Find someone who’ll give me what I want. And when they’re fucking my mouth I’ll just pretend it’s you.” He swallowed, then groaned, not even going for seduction this time. “Fuck, Essek,  _ really?  _ You can’t even let me —” 

A hand twisted in his hair. Molly gasped, shock and then delight when Essek stood and dragged him close, pulling his head back to kiss him. It was rough,  _ possessive,  _ in a way that left Mollymauk shivering. He splayed a hand against Essek’s chest and curled his fingers in his mantle, clinging as soft lips dragged insistently over his own. 

Essek was a perfectionist. He floated everywhere for appearances and bent the Weave to his manipulations, and now he’d learned exactly how to kiss him breathless, full and heavy with no room to do anything but take it. 

When the kiss broke, Molly took a moment to recover. Then his lips were back at Essek’s jaw, hands reached for the clasp of his mantle, only for Essek to catch them and force them away. 

Molly glowered at him, complaining, “Oh, for the  _ love _ of —” 

“Quiet,” Essek snapped, yanked his head back again, and bit into the junction of his neck. 

_ Oh.  _ Oh, Molly could get behind this, grasping at his upper arms and keening. Essek sealed his lips around the spot, the heat and pressure making Molly’s chest feel tight as he sucked a mark into his skin.  _ “Essek,”  _ he whined, voice turned to a bitten-off sound.

Essek dragged him to the armchair, sinking down into it and pulling Molly into his lap. “Do you _enjoy_ being a nuisance?” Essek sneered. “I can’t get through a day’s work without you crawling over me and begging for a scrap of attention. What do I have to do to make you _listen,_ Mollymauk? Spank you?” 

It was meant to be derogatory, but Molly only groaned, heat flushing his face. “Yes,  _ please,”  _ he whined. The sound was cut off as Essek pushed fingers into his mouth. 

“I said  _ quiet.”  _ His voice was a hiss. “Or am I going to have to find a proper way to gag you, too?” 

Molly tried to speak around the intrusion, face burning. His pants felt tight, his skin was flushed. Everything Essek threatened, he wanted to beg for. Instead he was swallowing the saliva that pooled in his mouth, tongue heaving up against Essek’s fingers. 

They slid free, only for Essek to grasp the hem of Molly’s shirt and pull it up over his head. The air felt cold against his heated skin, and Molly leaned into him with a shiver. He whined his relief when Essek kissed him again. 

“I am going to teach you to be quiet,” Essek rumbled, with his teeth at Molly’s jaw now. “You wanted me to fuck your face, Mollymauk? Maybe if I choke you long enough you’ll  _ shut up  _ for more than a minute at a time.”

Molly rutted down against Essek’s thigh, nodding mutely. He wanted that, he wanted that  _ so bad  _ he was already drooling for it. 

“Make yourself useful, then,” Essek said, and Molly scrambled off his lap, onto his knees. Essek’s mantle fell around him like a cape, now, open to the garments beneath, and Mollymauk was happy to settle between his legs to fumble his belt open. 

Never let it be said that Molly made anything easy, though. Instead of unbuttoning his pants, he lowered his head and nuzzled into Essek’s thigh. A hand landed in his hair, petting gently and bringing a purr to Molly’s throat. It was adorable how easily Essek forgot to be irritated. 

Adorable enough that Molly turned his head to mouth at the bulge in his pants, enjoying the hitch in Essek’s breath. There were very few aspects of sex Molly  _ didn’t  _ enjoy, but oral was a particular pleasure, giving or recieving. And if Essek, who for all his posturing was still  _ new  _ to all this, intended to make good on that threat? Molly would happily let Essek make a mess of him. 

The teasing was apparently enough to remind Essek he wasn’t supposed to be nice. A tug to his horn made Molly grunt as his head was yanked to the side, his jewelry clattering. Essek held him in place, Molly going loose and pliant, his tail snaking over the floor as Essek pulled his cock free. 

“Keep wasting my time” Essek murmured, the softest threat, “and I’ll leave you like this after.” 

His boot nudged up over the front of Molly’s pants, against his cock. He hissed and rutted against it, half to escape the pressure, half because it felt good just to get a bit of friction. 

He wasn’t sure if he liked that idea or not, being denied. Then remembered Essek’s tendency to hyperfocus on work and decided now was not the time for testing that. 

He braced his hands on Essek’s thighs, rising on his knees to take the head of his cock into his mouth. Molly gave a faint laugh at Essek’s gasp, like he hadn’t actually expected Molly to  _ do  _ it. Was it normal to think a man  _ adorable  _ with his cock in your mouth? 

The groaned out  _ “Mollymauk,”  _ chased the thought away, replacing it with a boiling heat. Molly sank down, tongue weighing up against the underside of his length. He let a satisfied sound rumble through his mouth, enjoying the faint pull at one of his horns before Essek grasped his hair again. 

Essek’s thighs shook whenever Molly sucked him off. It was something he’d noticed and delighted in, feeling the tremors in Essek’s body as he tried to hold  _ still.  _ The poor man was too repressed. It made it that much more fun to take him apart, as Molly pushed himself down, jaw going lax, Essek’s cock dragging over the back of his tongue until he was filling Molly’s mouth. His fingers tightened, twisting his hair, and when Molly groaned Essek’s hips bucked up.

His cock pushed too deep, too fast. Molly gagged around him, feeling that rush of panic and arousal as Essek was already pulling back, apologies falling from his lips. 

Molly lifted his head. His dick was aching to be touched — he’d forgotten just how much he’d liked to choke on it. He cut his apologies short with a mumbled, “Can I kiss you? Please?” He couldn’t keep the whine out of his voice, the little bit of manhandling making his head feel foggy. 

“Of course,” Essek breathed, and Molly crawled into his lap to kiss him against the back of his seat. He licked into Essek’s mouth, their kisses slow and heavy until Molly was grinding down against his thigh. 

“Did you mean it?” Molly asked, voice nothing short of  _ needy.  _ “You said you were gonna fuck my mouth, didn’t you?”

“Do you want me to?” Essek returned, and Molly whimpered for it. Like he couldn’t  _ tell.  _ The smug look on his face was attractive enough that Molly forgave him as he said, voice soft and low, “Tell me yes or no, Mollymauk.” 

_ “Yes,”  _ he gasped. “I want you to  _ wreck  _ me. I can take it, I’ll — I’ll tap out if I can’t.” It was hard to remember to establish these things when he just wanted to be thrown on the floor and  _ debauched _ , but Essek needed the boundaries. Molly needed them, too. 

“Show me,” Essek said, less a command and more a request, and Molly gave two firm taps to the shoulder. 

Then he  _ was  _ dragged from his seat. A hand on his horn, Essek pulled him back by the skull, rising to his feet and forcing Molly  _ down.  _ The impact of his knees made him hiss, jarring, and Essek paused just long enough that Molly gave him a smile, and then opened his mouth wide, forked tongue curving over his lip. 

“That’s a good look for you,” Essek murmured. “Maybe I should get you something pretty to wear when you’re like this.” 

Instead of pulling Molly onto his cock, a boot nudged against his stomach and  _ pressed.  _ Uncertain, Molly curled away from it, going from his knees to sitting, to laying on his back. Essek knelt down and slid his pants and underwear down his legs, leaving Mollymauk completely bare. 

Essek’s eyes raked over him. The room was fully illuminated, hid nothing of Molly’s body, and he thrilled in the hunger he saw in Essek’s face. “Yes I think that would be appropriate,” Essek murmured, considering. “You’ll have to help me pick something out. It’ll just be for me, though. No one else gets to see how I decorate you.” There was that possessive edge. 

“Oh my  _ gods,”  _ Molly gasped. He wondered what exactly Essek was thinking, but hoped it was along the lines of jewelry and lace. “You are —  _ fantastic.  _ Do I have to beg you to fuck my mouth? I’ll beg,  _ please.”  _

The admiration hardened into a sneer. “One instruction,” Essek muttered, rising over him to grab his hair and start pulling Molly up to his knees again. “I literally have only told you to be  _ quiet,  _ and you can’t even do that much.” 

His thumb pushed past Molly’s lips to pry his jaw open and push down on his tongue. He closed his lips around it, tail flicking in a teasing manner. Essek looked unimpressed. 

_ “Open,”  _ he commanded.  _ That  _ was his Shadowhand voice. He was even dressed for the part. Molly’s mouth fell open at once, a thrill of anticipation wracking down his spine as Essek slid his cock over Molly’s tongue.

Again, he loosened his jaw, taking a breath to make himself relax. He hadn’t been practicing nearly as much lately, couldn’t take anything too deep without choking. Not that he minded. Today, he  _ wanted  _ to gag on it. 

At first, though, he kept his throat relaxed as Essek pushed past the limits of his mouth. His nose pressed into white curls of hair, his tongue flexing compulsively against the underside of Essek’s cock. The weight of it was  _ lovely,  _ Molly’s eyes sliding shut to focus on staying relaxed for him, on enjoying the pressure in his throat.

When Essek eased back, Molly sucked in a breath and coughed. A warning tug to his hair had him gasping his next breath before he was pulled down again. 

It was easy like that for a time, just holding his cock in his throat, staying relaxed until Essek pulled him off. The fog in his brain was light, satisfaction buzzing under his skin that he was doing so well.

Then Essek tugged lightly at one of his horns, didn’t pull him back onto his length, just held Molly in place. It was a warning, and Mollymauk drew in a slow, deep breath before letting his shoulders slump with acceptance, and Essek yanked him down on his cock. 

_ This  _ was what he’d wanted. Heat was twisting in his belly as Essek held him in place, hands on his horns and fucking into his mouth with quick, shallow thrusts. The sound was  _ obscene,  _ Molly’s groans cut into wet snaps, his voice coming out in an aborted  _ hk-hk-hk  _ around each push into his throat _.  _

His eyes were half-lidded when he gagged around it, throat seizing. The convulsions only made his cock pulse, and when Essek pulled back to let him gasp in a breath, his head was swimming with arousal. 

“Mollymauk?” He prompted, voice soft, concerned, and Molly fixed that by pushing himself back onto his dick. Essek hissed as he started fucking him again, this time not stopping when Molly lost his composure, only giving him enough respite to keep his breath. Drool poured from his lips, running down his chin. His eyes were glossy, vision blurred with tears when he let them drift open. It felt good,  _ so  _ good to be used. All he had to do was be loose and pliant, a hole to be screwed. If Essek wanted to shove him onto his belly and take him on the floor, if he wanted to spill in his mouth or all over his face, he’d be happy. 

Over him, Essek’s voice was broken, all punctuated moans and reverent murmurs of his name. Molly basked in it, breaking the Shadowhand down until he was fucking his face like nothing in the world would make him feel as good. __

Essek’s hand loosened from his horn to weigh against his skull, pressing him down with his cock lodged in Molly’s throat, grinding deeper into his mouth. His throat flexed around it, hips shifting as heat twisted in his belly, wanting to just stroke himself off but needing to cling to Essek’s hips. 

The burn for oxygen came quick. Molly swallowed once, then gagged, and Essek moaned at the sound. The little thrusts grew more insistent as he held Molly down, burying himself in his throat again and again. He lapped at Essek’s cock at best he could, tears welling in his eyes and dripping down his cheeks, desperate, messy sounds fucked out of him as his nails bit into Essek’s sides.

Then Essek was whining, fingers clutching in his hair. His cock pulsed with each hard shove against Molly’s lips as he spilled into him. He didn’t even have to swallow with Essek coming down his throat.

He gasped when Essek let him pull back, coughing and collapsing back onto his elbows. His cock was wet, precome still beading at its tip and dripping down his length, and his mouth stretched open to let out a wheezing sound, unable to beg Essek to touch him to hold him to do  _ something.  _

He didn’t need to. Essek murmured something unintelligible, and then he was sitting on the ground and pulling Mollymauk into his lap, back to his chest. His lips pressed against Molly’s cheek as his fingers curled around his length, a desperate moan of relief dragging out of his mouth. Molly let his head loll back. He barely had the energy to even rock into each stroke, trembling and whining, his brain a mantra of  _ please please please  _ until Essek’s teeth nipped his ear and his strokes were tight and fast enough to tilt him over that edge. 

He spilled over Essek’s fingers, whimpering through each pulse. So long without touching himself, he kept  _ coming,  _ and then  _ coming,  _ and he was crying Essek’s name and trembling against him until he just went limp. 

He didn’t know how long they sat there, basking in each other’s heat. Eventually, Essek mumbled, “We should get you to bed.” 

He stood, Molly only turning to hug him from the front with  _ no  _ intentions to let go. The feeling of dimension door was more familiar, now, and easier to handle with his face buried in Essek’s chest. They fell onto the soft carpet of Essek’s bedroom floor. 

“Come on, lay down,” Essek murmured, trying to extract himself. Mollymauk, who was a genius with a far better idea, fell onto the bed with his arms still locked around Essek, dragging him along until they were  _ both  _ lying down, and Essek thoroughly tangled up with a certain tiefling. 

“Mollymauk,” Essek sighed.

He nuzzled into his chest, and gave the best soft, desperate, pleading,  _ “Don’t go,”  _ he could muster. 

It was mostly sincere, and even better, it  _ worked.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping someday I'll make good on Essek's promise. I think both of them would love Molly in a collar and some lace.
> 
> Aaaaanyway, let me know what you think please! It's been a while since I've written explicit content and I'm still getting into the swing of things.


End file.
